


欺师灭祖

by SawyLULI



Category: BL - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SawyLULI/pseuds/SawyLULI





	欺师灭祖

今世忝御年，魔域连接着人间的裂缝被撕扯开，魔族降世，为祸四方，数百家修真仙门同心协力降服魔族，关闭连接着人间的魔域裂缝。

人间安享数百年和平，当年参与降魔之战的仙门百家日益壮大，其中以玉孚天山为首的四大玄门门徒过千，斩杀魔域余孽数以千计，拯救百姓于水火之中。

今世人称——“玉孚訾峒，无玄岿界。降世除魔，天下得安。”

在四大玄门的带领下，众仙门子弟骁勇善战，有志有谋，护得天下平安百余年。

可这天下看上去安宁，却不知撕开平静的表面，内部早已云海翻涌。

玉孚天山第十四代掌门麾下护山长老——珩台仙尊玉潋方收了一名徒弟，玉潋方悉心教导其十五年后，却被徒弟囚禁于玉孚天山的牢中。

玉孚天山诞生了一个手刃同门，欺师灭祖的恶魔。

而这名恶魔，是珩台仙尊亲自教导出来的。

恶魔降世，今世几百年的安宁瞬间被撕扯成碎片，四大玄门被这名恶魔屠戮殆尽。

恶魔占领玉孚天山，在上面修宫立殿，一副坐拥天下的帝王之姿。

有人说珩台仙尊教出了一名恶魔，也有人说珩台仙尊被恶魔欺辱，囚禁在玉孚天山之上，整日以泪洗面。

所有人都对这恶魔恐惧万分，只因为这手刃同门的冷血恶魔练成一套心法，一套足以毁灭天地的心法——吟玦善同。

吟玦善同是禁术，珩台仙尊的这名徒弟不知从哪里的古籍上学得此法，后竟丧心病狂地施展在玉孚天山，那个养他教他的地方。

天下重新燃起了惨烈的火焰，吞噬着所有能吞噬的东西。

珩台仙尊被自己的徒弟关在了玉孚天山上他自己的住所，那个盛开了莲花的小池边。

玉潋方躺在柔软的床铺上，手被周清怀用雀翎金绳绑在床头。

周清怀确实疯了，他把他那如出淤泥莲花般的师尊撕烂了衣裳，绑在床上。

房间里充满了浓郁的熏香的味道，那是周清怀最喜欢的沉香。

玉潋方睁开了眼睛，入眼的尽是红色——地狱下面爬上来的恶鬼的颜色，也是周清怀眼底的颜色。

他知道周清怀为何这般疯魔。

周清怀是魔域之子，几百年前四大玄门屠戮的是他的宗亲。但是周清怀不知道，几百年前他还未出生，不知道当年人间的惨烈。仙门百家恨极了魔族，见魔斩魔，连幼子也不放过。

玉潋方是最早知道周清怀魔族之子身份的人，但他却选择了保守秘密。

在他眼里，周情怀只是个不懂人情，不涉红尘的孩子。所以周清怀在玉潋方羽翼的保护下，平安的度过了十五年。

十五年后，周清怀魔族身份被人知晓，仙门百家群起而攻之，玉孚天山掌门绝情地将周清怀逼上了下面满是滚滚岩浆的悬崖。

玉潋方被同门其他长老抓住被迫站在仙门百家后面，绝望德看着痛苦嘶吼的周清怀。

“师尊……我自出生以来，拜你门下，不曾杀过一人，害过一人。”

留下这么一句话，周情怀纵身跳下悬崖，掉进了那滚滚岩浆中。

那一天，玉潋方在悬崖边跪着哭了很久。

周清怀跳崖后的五年，魔域的裂缝无故被撕扯开，无数魔族跑往人间，将人间搅得天翻地覆。

为首的那一个，是被魔族奉为魔尊的周清怀。

周清怀被仇恨驱使，杀光了四大玄门的人，最后亲自砍下了玉孚天山掌门的头颅，悬挂在天山脚下的石柱上。

玉孚天山瞬间变成了血池地狱，群山青翠不再，只有满眼的红色。那是周清怀眼底的颜色。

周清怀疯了，他把他的师尊玉潋方拖进那个周围开满莲花的小屋中，不顾玉潋方的哭喊求饶，撕碎他的衣服，欺身压了上去。

这一欺，便是半年。

玉潋方动了一下酸软的腰，身上还有昨夜周清怀在他身上留下的欢爱的痕迹。

周清怀封锁住了玉潋方的灵力，玉潋方便再也不能反抗周清怀的桎梏，只能眼睁睁看着周清怀压在自己身上，自己躺在他身下绝望地喘息。

玉潋方的手还被雀翎金绳捆着，双手挣脱不开，身上只遮遮掩掩的虚盖着一条薄纱，根本挡不住身上的紫青，周清怀太用力了，像是要把自己刻在玉潋方身上一样。

红烛闪烁，照亮玉潋方的脸，玉潋方躺在床上无力的看着屏外。

没过多久，外面响起脚步声，不紧不慢，掷地有声，恍若帝王一般。

木门被推开，周清怀绕过屏风，走到床前，看着眼底氤氲的玉潋方。

周情怀坐下来，伸手去抚摸着玉潋方的脸，替他擦干净了脸上的泪痕。

“师尊。”周清怀轻声而又亲昵地喊着玉潋方，眉眼中却不见温柔。

指尖刚出碰到皮肤，玉潋方就被周清怀身上的冰冷刺激到，浑身颤栗了一下。

“师尊，剩下的玉孚天山门徒我都杀完了。”周清怀用最温柔的语气说着最残酷的事实，“玉孚天山，现在只剩你了。”

玉潋方害怕极了，他不知道这个疯魔的人又会对他做出怎样丧心病狂的事来。

周清怀解开斗篷，扔在玉潋方身边 然后他爬上了床，趴在玉潋方身上，亲昵地亲吻玉潋方的眉眼。

“杀完了玉孚天山，接下来该杀谁呢？”周清怀伸出手指挑开了遮盖在玉潋方身上那可有可无的薄纱，嘴唇落在了玉潋方颈间，“岿界的人怕极了我，他们派了他们地大弟子来跟我求和。师尊，你说他们是不是可笑极了。”

玉潋方感受着周清怀湿热的鼻息喷洒在颈侧，周清怀冰凉的手指摩挲在自己腰间，有意无意地有向下探索的趋势。

“我把岿界的大弟子杀了，他们马上就找上门来，说要踏平玉孚天山。”周清怀吻了玉潋方脸颊一下，语气是说不尽的柔和，“可玉孚天山已经是我的据点，我没让他们进来，我便遣了些手下将他们赶出山门。”

玉潋方闭上了眼睛，却被迫由着周清怀将那一桩桩一件件惨烈的事情摆到眼前。

“师尊，你说，他们该不该死。”周清怀抬头看着玉潋方，询问他的意见。

“清怀……别再这样了……”玉潋方不知说了多少次这句话，每一次都能激怒周清怀。

这一次也不例外，周清怀暴起，掐住了玉潋方的脖子，温柔消失殆尽，取而代之的是他杀人时的残暴：“你说我做错了是吗？是吗？我不曾杀他们宗亲，他们却要我来偿命！世人口中所谓的正人君子，便是他们那样的吗！是吗！”

玉潋方被他掐住脖子，呼吸困难，可又无法挣扎，只能睁开眼睛看着暴怒的周清怀，极尽温和：“不是……这样的……清怀……”

周清怀看着玉潋方神色逐渐痛苦，快要不能呼吸了，这才松了手。

“咳咳！咳……”

周清怀看着身下剧烈咳嗽的玉潋方，面无表情地说道：“师尊，我好寒心啊。”

接着，他抬起玉潋方的两条腿，强迫它们分开在自己身侧，然后俯下身吻住了玉潋方的嘴唇。

“唔……嗯……”

玉潋方急促的呼吸着，跟周清怀抢夺着空气。周清怀咬住玉潋方的下唇，摩挲一阵，然后舌头灵巧地进入到了玉潋方的口中，将他吻得喘不过气来。

玉潋方身下被周清怀用手挑逗着，在那蜜穴附近打转，然后就这么毫无预兆地捅了进去。

“嗯！”玉潋方的嘴被周清怀堵着，发不出多大的声音，只能轻细地呻吟着。

周清怀在与玉潋方的情事上向来没有多少耐心，两根手指进入玉潋方体内堪堪扩张一小会儿，周清怀便解下裤子，掏出了自己早已硬挺的物什，对着玉潋方的蜜穴就要进去。

“清怀！清怀……”玉潋方竭尽全力想要阻止他，话语却颤颤巍巍说不完整，“别……别这样……”

周清怀看着他，玉潋方秋眸氤氲着春露，望着周清怀眼底的冷峻。

“莫要……折辱我了……”

毫无力度的求饶，在周清怀听来根本没什么用处，周清怀不理会玉潋方求饶般的最后一点尊严，连着身下那人的洁净一同碾碎。

“啊……”进入的一瞬间玉潋方双腿都是颤抖的。

好疼……

好热……

好难受……

“清怀……疼……”玉潋方已经没有力气再说话了，吐出来的字都是气声，混杂着喘息，让人听不真切。

周清怀满足于完全的进入他的师尊身体里，只闭眼享受了一会儿，他就开始动起腰身来。

“啊！……清怀……不要……啊……嗯……”

周清怀把玉潋方两条修长白皙的大腿用力往两边压，像是要把玉潋方的两条腿折断似的。

“你知道吗师尊，我每天……每一天，都想在你的身体。”周清怀一边抽插一边说，他舔了舔玉潋方的脸，又恢复了极度的温柔，“好久以前……好久好久以前我就想这么干了。可那个时候你是高高在上的珩台仙尊，无人敢这般折辱你，没有人能够像现在这样，品尝你的滋味。”

“啊……清怀……不要……唔！”

玉潋方求饶的话语还未曾说完，就被周清怀死死捂住了。周清怀双手撑在玉潋方身边，身下是不断的耸动，将玉潋方撞击得脑子混乱，除了流泪再也做不出其他事。

周清怀身下不停，嘴巴也没停：“你知道吗师尊，早些时候那些觊觎你的垃圾，我恨不能将他们的眼睛挖出来，塞进他们自己的嘴里。他们的眼睛玷污了我的师尊，我恨不得将他们碎尸万段，挫骨扬灰。”

玉潋方不断接受着周清怀，他的徒弟给予他的刺激，呻吟全数被周清怀堵在嘴里，无法释放。玉潋方闭上眼睛，泪水从眼角滑过，落在周清怀手上。

“为什么要哭呢，师尊？是我做得不够好吗？你生意了，对不对？”

周清怀嘴上说着担心，身下的动作却粗暴十分，肉体之间的撞击声逐渐带上了情欲的味道，还有身下噗噗的水声，刺激着玉潋方的耳朵。

“师尊……师尊……”

周清怀喊着他，仍是那时候少年模样，少年性子。

身下越发黏糊，被折到极致的双腿早已麻木，没有了知觉，唯有身下那一处能够清楚的感觉到周清怀是如何进出他的身体。

“嗯……呜……嗯……”

玉潋方的脸逐渐变红，身体上还有脖颈间，都染上了绯红，看得周情怀深埋进玉潋方体内的硬物又膨大了几分。

玉潋方的身体已经被周清怀撑到了极致，周清怀捂住他嘴的手手心全是他的气息，已经快要将玉潋方的口鼻烫伤。

身下的动作没有迟缓，甚至带着一点强迫，插入到玉潋方体内最深处，直捣花心。

“嗯！呜……呜呜……”

周清怀附身亲吻玉潋方布满热汗的额头，在他耳边低语：“舒服吗……师尊？”

玉潋方哭着摇头，不知何意。

周清怀终于放开了捂住玉潋方的手，去解开绑住他的雀翎金绳。

双手重获自由，玉潋方做的第一件事，是扶住了周清怀的肩膀。

双手轻搭在周清怀肩膀上，看似抵抗，实则邀请。玉潋方仰着头，闭着眼睛享受快感。

“清怀……清怀……啊……”

这一声清怀叫的软糯，周清怀立刻附在玉潋方身上，去亲吻他无法合上的双唇。

“轻些……清怀……啊……求你……”

搭在周清怀双肩上的手有些微颤，像是用尽了力气一样。周清怀抓住肩上的一只手，凑到嘴边轻吻一番，已经感受到了身下师尊的颤抖。

“别害怕师尊，我总是疼你的……”周清怀轻声说道。

玉潋方的手顺着周清怀的手臂下滑，握住了他折着自己双腿的手。那双手炽热而有力，掐住了大腿就再也没放开，玉潋方轻轻按住那只手，仍是受不住周清怀那般的顶撞，失声呻吟着。

“清怀……疼……慢点……啊……”

周清怀听不进玉潋方的告饶，只知道抽送着自己进出玉潋方的身体，要将他捣碎。

黏膩的液体沾染在两个人相连接的部分，玉潋方腿间满是污浊，面上潮红。

周清怀轻咬住玉潋方的手，在他股间的动作越来越快，也越来越用力。

玉潋方受不住这样狠厉的撞击，口中模糊仍在求饶，求周清怀放过自己。

“清怀……不要了……我受不住了……清怀……”

“师尊……师尊……”

周清怀再一次俯下身，去吻玉潋方。玉潋方双手勾住他的脖子，将自己送到了周清怀面前。

“嗯……呜……嗯啊……”

玉潋方能感觉到身下的动作越来越狠，像是要就此贯穿他一样，被摩擦的穴口已经变得松软极致，吞纳着周清怀。

最后十几下周清怀十分用力，几乎要把玉潋方顶出去，最终泄在了玉潋方身体里。

“……清怀……”玉潋方仍旧勾着周清怀的脖子，与他额头相抵，呼吸着对方的鼻息。

深埋在玉潋方体内的硬物仍旧硬挺着，被玉潋方温柔地包裹着，不舍离去。

周清怀去吻玉潋方，替他擦掉了脸上的汗和泪水。

“师尊……”周清怀抱着玉潋方的腰，将脸深埋在玉潋方的颈间，“师尊……我只剩你了……”

周清怀送开了玉潋方被压麻的双腿，附身在玉潋方腰间落下一吻，这一吻虔诚至极，像是要把自己的灵魂祭给玉潋方一样。

玉潋方望着周清怀，眉眼中仍旧蕴含水雾，看着可人。

“清怀……”师父也只有你了。

玉潋方终是没说出那句话，只是深深地望着周清怀。

周清怀俯下身，替玉潋方盖上被子，自己躺在了他身边，将玉潋方拥入怀中。

“陪我睡一觉吧，师尊。”等梦醒了，说不定一切就如从前。

“好。”

梦醒来，一切如昨，你仍是我的师尊，我仍是你的徒弟，一辈子敬你。

亦爱你。


End file.
